The New Bass Player
by Singer97
Summary: Laney moved and the guys feel down but they know they have to move on. Corey then meets a blonde haired girl named Brianna and they become friends. Is Corey falling in love with her? Is she in love with him? Corey x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story I hope you like it. I do not own Grojband. Just to let you know Corey x OC. Brianna Allison is my OC. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and I don't own nothing just this story and my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Girl

Corey's P.O.V

Since Lanes moved Kin, Kon, and I have been down but we had to move on. I decided to take a walk to think. I then heard someone crying and I walked seeing a girl cry. I sat next to her and touched her shoulder "Hey are you alright?" I asked. She then moved away "W-Who are you?" She asked and I looked her. She had blonde hair and wore a light blue dress with leggings and blue heels. I then shook my head to snap out of it "I'm sorry I just want to help you my name is Corey" I said she then dried her tears "My name is Brianna Allison nice to meet you" She said. "So why were you crying?" I asked "Oh my friend just started bullying me so she is not my friend anymore" She said and I felt bad for her "Forget her you are a cool person to hang out with because you are my friend" I said.

Brianna's P.O.V

I smiled when he said that. He was really cute but I just met him I can't have a crush on him. I grabbed my bass guitar and started to play it and sang

_"Right from the start_  
_You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep_  
_Things you never say to me_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Im sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_Oh we had everything_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everything_  
_And its all in your mind_  
_Yeah but this is happening_  
_You've been having real bad dreams_  
_Oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me_  
_Oh oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_Oh tears ducts and rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again."_

__When I finished singing Corey looked at me in shock. I blushed I really liked singing and playing bass but no ever heard me. I started to run but Corey grabbed my arm.

Corey's P.O.V

I was socked Brianna was really talented "You're really talented Bri!" I exclaimed. She smiled when I said that "Thanks Core" She said. I was surprised because the only person who called me that was Lanes but I didn't mind. "Hey can I ask you something Bri?" I said "Of course Corey" she said. I looked at her "Would you like to be in my band as a back-up singer and bass player?" I asked her she was shock but smiled "Sure! That would be so much fun" She said. "Welcome to Grojband!" I said smiling.

Brianna's P.O.V

I'm so happy to be in my favorite band with a new friend. I always loved Grojband their music is awesome. Corey then took my hand and started running. I blushed and followed him and we stopped at his garage. Corey then saw his friends "Hey Kin! Hey Kon! This is my new friend Brianna" He said and I smiled "Hi nice to meet you".

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1 sorry if it's too short but the next chapter will be longer. Please review and I will put up the next chapter 2 soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here is chapter 2 :) I don't own nothing just this fanfiction and the song from the last chapter was Just Give Me A Reason by Pink**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Corey's P.O.V**

I was at my garage with Bri we have been hanging out a lot. She is a really cool girl to hang out with. Today we had practice but Kin and Kon weren't here yet. "Let's start practicing they will be here soon" I told her. She looked at me and smiled "Sure!" She replied. We went up on stage with our instruments. "Why don't you sing Bri?" I said I loved hearing her sing. "Ok" She said.

**Brianna's P.O.V**

I started to play the bass and sang Clarity by Zedd

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_"

Corey clapped when I finished singing and I smiled "Why don't you sing Corey" I said. He smiled "Ok after I sing let's sing together" He said smiling. I blushed a bit and smiled "Ok sure" I said.

**Corey's P.O.V**

I played the guitar and sang Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park

"_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_  
_I tightly lock the door_  
_I try to catch my breath again_  
_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before_  
_I had no options left again_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one that falls_  
_I'll never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity_  
_To show you what I mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight"_

Brianna clapped "That was awesome Core!" She said and I smiled "Thanks Bri" I said. We then sang Lucky by Jason Mraz together

**(Corey)**

"_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

**(Brianna)**  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

**(****Both)**  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

**(Corey)**  
_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**(Brianna)**  
_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

**(Both)**  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" _

We both finished singing and I looked at her.

**Brianna's P.O.V**

Me and Corey were looking at each other. He pulled me close and leaned his head close to mine. Right when we were about to kiss Kin and Kon came in and we pulled away blushing. "Hey guys" They both said "H-Hi guys" Me and Corey said. "Um I have to go now bye guys" I said grabbing my bass guitar and ran to my house. The guy looked confused except for Corey he just waved blushing.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2. Sorry if it's short still but I promise to make it longer soon. **


End file.
